1,000 Year Fire and Ice War
by Arikashika5985
Summary: Well, the title says most of it right? I can't figure out a good summary so, read to find out what's going on in this story. It may be confusing at first but it'll become clear once you've gotten to a certain chapter
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

Toshiro's P.O.V.

I lay here in a dark, damp cell. My hands bound behind my back in a most uncomfortable position. The backs of my hands touching and actually connected with my bound feet. Around my neck was the collar that suppressed spiritual power.

My clothes were witched with a prisoner's cloth. My sword… the only Zanpakuto that truly understood me… was confiscated from me the moment the news struck me. The only one who believed I was innocent… in a week, I'll never see Hyurinmaru again.

They didn't have to bind me. I know better than to try escaping. But… the reason I'm here, in this damp cell, was because of something I didn't do. I had an alibi but no one would believe me. I guess… I guess there's no changing what has already been decided. Marking down the days… days I have until my execution.

I don't even bother eating when a guard comes in with a tray of prison food. I can't bring myself to eat anything. My stomach growls but I deny the fact of hunger.

"Hyurinmaru... I'm… sorry about this," I say to no one in particular. My Zanpakuto can't hear me anyway. Slowly, I fall asleep.

Hyurinmaru's P.O.V.

I can't believe this. Accusing my master of treason… I can't believe it. We told them where we were that day, what we were doing.

I couldn't do anything to save my master from being taken away. Forcing me into sword form… I wanted to help my master but couldn't.

Now that I'm free to roam again, I'm in my manifested form now. All I can think about is my master, laying and waiting in a dark cell. Cold and confused… this isn't right. Someone wants my master dead, but who? Who wants Master Hitsugaya dead?

Right now, I'm standing on a tall pole that oversees everything. I groan in frustration. Frustration of not being able to do anything.

"Master," I say, staring off towards the main building. "I don't know what to do."

"Captain Matsumoto, there you are," said a girl. I recognized it as Momo. The girl whom my master felt deeply about. Rangiku Matsumoto is the new Squad 10 captain.

"Stop calling me 'Captain' Momo. That title doesn't suit me at all," Rangiku told the young girl.

"But…" Momo started to say, but stopped to think. I'm not eavesdropping on their conversation. They are just in my general area of hearing.

"Lieutenant, I don't feel right about not believing Shiro," Momo said, her voice sounding guilty.

"Yeah. I know what you mean, Momo. Ever since last week… I haven't felt the same. I wonder if anyone else feels the same as us."

The girls walked off. Leaving my hearing area to do something. If only I could've done something… something more to convince the Head Captain that my master didn't do anything.

"Hey, there you are, Hyurinmaru. We've been looking for you," said a girl. I turned my head around to see Haineko and Tobiume standing on air next to me.

"What do you two want?" I asked them, turning back around to face the tall building again.

"You heard what our masters were talking about, right?" Tobiume asked, softly.

"Yes. But why do they feel that way now? Of all times… why now?" I asked back.

"They felt guilty a few days after Hitsugaya was taken away. They just… they were confused and they still are confused," Haineko told me. Not long after I sighed, the other Zanpakuto arrived. What do they want? I don't need any pity from them.

Master Hitsugaya almost died just to get me back and now he really is going to die for something he didn't do!

"Our masters would like to hear the full story, Hyurinmaru," Suzumebachi told me. "They're as confused as ever. There has been more slaughter since Hitsugaya was locked up."

I tensed up a bit and greeted my teeth. Why should I tell them the full story now? Bottom line was; we were doing a dangerous reckon mission, my master got hurt in his left arm and right leg, then we got out of there as fast as we could, and once we got back here he was charged with treason.

I vanished from the other Zanpakuto, since they were starting to really tick me off. Blabbering on about their masters wanting the full story and that mine got locked up.

Now, walking the streets alone… I wish to have my master walking beside me to talk to. I realize that'll never happen again.

"Hey, Hyurinmaru," I hear a familiar orange hair sat. I turn to look at Ichigo, but then walked on paying him no mind.

"Hyurinmaru, hang on a minute. I want to know what really happened," Ichigo said, following me.

"Already told you what happened and you didn't believe us," I told him. The orange head gets in front of me, making me stop.

"Would you tell me if I can get you in to see Toshiro?" My eyes widen with hope when he said that. But… how is he going to get me in the holding prison?

"I asked the captains of each squad… they're going to try granting a visit either today or in three days."

"Huh? Seriously?" I asked, thinking it wasn't possible to visit Master Hitsugaya in an execution prison. Ichigo nods with a slight smile.

That's when everyone else came over to us. "Head Captain Yama has granted us two visit days. Today and the day before the execution," Rangiku said. "Although, I still believe there shouldn't be an execution. Toshiro is one of the strangest kids in both worlds."

"What are we waiting for then? Let's go see Toshiro," Ichigo said, grabbing my hand and leading me where my master is.

It took a while to get there. The guards let us in as a different one led us to Master Hitsugaya's cell. Once we got to his cell and looked in at him… my eyes went wide as a shocked gasp escaped my lips.

Master Hitsugaya was laying on his side, bound. Why did they bind him? Once the guard unlocked to door… I ran in and kneeled beside my master, calling his name. Master Hitsugaya softly groaned, but didn't wake up.

Momo came over and cut the bonds off him, about ready to start crying. "Shiro, please wake up," she begged. Slowly, my master woke to her begging. "Momo?" he asked, sounding weak. He slowly sat up and looked around. "I get it… I'm dreaming." He fell into me, my arms immediately wrapped around him.

I gasped sharply. He's skinny, I can feel his bones through his clothes. "Master?" He hasn't been eating at all!

"What's the meaning of this guard?!" Rangiku shouted at the guard, going over to him. I was too worried about my master to see what she was doing.

"He keeps refusing to eat, Captain," said the guard.

"Stop calling me Captain! I'm the Lieutenant of Squad 10!"

"S-Sorry ma'am,"

Those two end up 'chatting' for a long time. I take a look at Master Hitsugaya's left arm and right leg. What I saw… was something I feared. Exactly where he got hit during that reckon mission… a black substance has taken the place of the wounds. It's starting to spread down both.

Gr, what in the world was he hit with? What were those weird black light things he was hit with? I don't have those answers.

"Hyurinmaru…" I didn't hear what Squad Captain 1 was saying as a guard comes in with fresh food. Soup and some bread… maybe he'll eat if I feed him.

I took the spoon out of the soup with some of the soup in it. Then held it to Master Hitsugaya's mouth but he wouldn't open. "Master, please. You need to eat something." After a few seconds, he finally opened up so I could feed him. The Squad Captains and Lieutenants let me feed my master before asking the same question.

My master opened his eyes again, looking around, "what… are you guys going here?"

"Captain, we all feel the same now. Guilty for not believing you for some reason," Rangiku told him softly.

"I'm not… you captain anymore…" my master said, still sounding weak but a little stronger, now that he had something to eat.

"Master, please rest," I told him.

"Why do you choose now… of all times… why now to… want the full story?" my master asked, completely ignoring what I said.

"Shiro…" Momo started but didn't say another word. She started crying shortly after. My master groaned, "Hyurinmaru… please tell them." Apparently, no matter what he can't stand to see Momo cry or get hurt.

"As you wish, Master," I softly say just as he fell back asleep. I looked up at the others and began to tell them the full story.

…

Please review ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Toshiro's P.O.V.

"A reckon mission? In an unknown land?" I asked the Head Captain.

"Yes. This letter came from there from a scout who never came back," Head Captain told me. He gave me the letter to read it.

~Head Captain

I won't be able to make it back. This place is a graveyard of flames. The sulfur here is too intense ~

That was the last since the paper had been burned up. "Only your technique of ice can withstand that place to finish the reckon mission," Head Captain told me again.

"Understood," I said and left the room. Hyurinmaru walked beside me as we went on.

Some of my squad members approached us, asking where we were going. I told them to go about their business and that the Head Captain has sent me on a mission alone. They were content but did what I told them.

Once Hyurinmaru and I got outside of the Soul Society, we ran towards the unknown land. It took eight days to get there. We stopped on a hill to survey the land. It truly is burnt to hell and back. Everything singed, blackened to the very root of every tree. Down to the dirt and gravel underneath my feet.

I walked through this burnt land. Hyurinmaru close beside me. I bent down to take a better look at this scorched land. As I thought, no normal Soul Reaper or Captain Soul Reaper could've done this. But what is responsible for this damage?

I stood up in time to get hit by something going through my left shoulder.

"Master!" Hyurinmaru shouted in worry. I grabbed my shoulder and sharply turned around to see a black light coming at me. Hyurinmaru and I jumped out of the way, standing on air.

"So, the forged letter worked to get you here alone," snickered a voice.

"Who's there? Identify yourself!" I told whoever it was.

"You wouldn't remember me, now would you Ice Captain?" the voice snickered again. I gasped at the last thing the person said. Only one person ever called me 'Ice Captain'. But how could… how…

I got hit in my right leg with the same thing that hit my left shoulder. I went so fast that Hyurinmaru and I couldn't react in time. The guy came out with sword in hand, I blocked it with my sword as Hyurinmaru had to deal with the guys followers.

This guy wore a mask that only covered his eyes. His snickering smile gave me a weird familiar feeling. We fought for what seemed like hours. Blocking blow after blow, then delivering a blow. This fight feels familiar.

"Well, you never cease to impress me, Ice Captain," he smirks.

"Show your face!" I demanded, slashing my sword at him. He backed off cackling.

"You still can't figure out who I am, without seeing my face?" I growled slight. I know who you are… I just don't want to believe it until I see your face. If this situation is like the one with Kusaka… then I'm in trouble.

The next thing I knew, was they guy's strong grip around my throat. Only one man was able to strangle me like this. I was able to slash his chest to make him let go. Coughing hard, I looked at my blade. The blood that stained it wasn't the normal red… it was the same color as my hair. Now, I'm certain about who this man is.

Before I could say his name, I fell unconscious. Next thing I knew, when I woke up, was that Hyurinmaru was shouting at the Head Captain and I was being arrested. For what, I have no clue.

…

Please review ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

Hyurinmaru's P.O.V.

Stopping the story there since they all know the rest. A guard came in saying that my master's execution had been moved… to today!? The guards torn him out of my arms and took him away.

I tried getting him back, but I couldn't do a thing. "I won't allow this to happen," Rangiku declared. "Who's with me?!" Everyone stood up saying that they were in. I wanted to cry when everyone said that.

We went to the execution hill. A gasp escaped all our mouths. They were setting up my master to be crucified!

Toshiro's P.O.V.

I guess, this is the end. It was nice to see everyone… one last time. I have… no regrets. Momo was the first friend I had since childhood. I will miss her greatly though. My eyes close as one guard positions a nail to my palm.

"No, stop!" My eyes sharply open to see Momo and the others. What? "Shiro, wake up!" Momo shouted again. Huh, wake up? I gasped when I saw guards getting ready to cut them all down.

"Captain, wake up!" Rangiku shouted. What does that mean?

"Toshiro! Wake the Hell up!" Ichigo shouted as well. A guard inched closer to Momo as I decided to fight back now. Knocking the two guards away from me and jumped over in front of Momo. Taking the blade myself.

"Shiro!"

…

Please review ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

Toshiro's P.O.V.

My eyes suddenly shot open the moment that blade hit my chest. Looking around, I find myself in the medical wing. I have to wonder why the collar is on me.

"Master," I look to the side to see Hyurinmaru.

"H-Hyurinmaru?" I stuttered. "W-what happened?" He told me about our mission to the Unknown Land, about that person that attacked us, and that I've been out for at least a week. So, it was all just a dream?

"I told the story to the Head Captain. He seemed surprised. The reason for the collar, Master, is that two days after I brought you back here, your power was going out of control. If we didn't get that on you… it would've put the Seireitei in an Ice Age," he informed me.

"I-I see," I huffed. A sharp pain shot through my shoulder and leg. Making me wince harshly.

"Master please. Don't strain yourself." I laid back down, slightly huffing rapidly with my eyes closed again. The door opened up after a few short moments.

"Shiro?" Momo? I opened my eyes back up but could only manage half way this time. Momo was standing next to Hyurinmaru holding some flowers. Her eyes tearful.

"Momo?" I softly said. A smile finally appeared on her sweet face.

"I'm so glad you're finally awake, Shiro," she said joyfully. "Everyone has been so worried after you got back. Luckily nothing bad happened during the time you were unconscious."

That's good to hear at least. "Toshiro. Man you really had me worried this time." Ichigo?

"Captain!" Rangiku?

"Captain Hitsugaya." Ukitake? Everyone came in the room, well they were lined up by squad – of course my squad came in first – I think they all thought I was dying or something. All of them are slightly crying with smiles of relief.

Actually, my surprise was the Head Captain coming in the room to see me. "Head Captain!" I shot up once I saw him, grabbing my left shoulder in a groan.

"Take it easy, Captain Hitsugaya," Head Captain Yamamoto told me. "Your Zanpakuto told me everything once he handed you to the medical squad. Something doesn't feel right about you now. Show me that shoulder, Toshiro."

Whenever he uses my first name… he's serious. I pulled down the shoulder part of this medical kimono to let him see the skin. Gasps echoed throughout the room.

I looked at my shoulder to see that around my wound, was black. Looked like molten rock. I took a look at my leg… same thing around that wound too.

"Only one person is capable of making skin look like that," said the Head Captain. "Tell me, what did this attacker say? Hyurinmaru couldn't hear what you two were saying."

He gave me a few moments to catch my breath and collect my thoughts. "Well, he called me 'Ice Captain', said the letter was forged, the battle I had with him felt familiar and his grip was too. And lastly… his blood was the same color as my hair."

"I see. I was afraid he'd come back," Head Captain said, scratching his beard. "How he broke free is beyond me. You know what we must now do, Toshiro Hitsugaya."

"Keep me under constant watch," I say slight groaning as he nodded.

"What's going on? I'm confused," Ichigo blurted out. Before Head Captain Yama could tell him anything… the wall of this building blew a part as a heated wind came in the room. A blur came in the room, clutching my neck and hoisting me into the air. The guy's grip broke the collar off me as he stood on air away from everyone.

I choked, trying to get the guy's hand off me, but… it was useless then and it's useless now. Only way to get myself free is with my sword. But I don't have it right now. Damn it.

"Master!" Hyurinmaru roars.

"Captain!" everyone else shouts.

"Toshiro!" Ichigo shouted. He still calls me by my first name… I don't care right now anyway. I was able to kick the guy in the head, knocking off that mask of his.

I growled with one glaring eye. So, I was right about your identity.

"Honen Ishtiehal!" Head Captain roared. "How did you get out of the confinement?!"

"Ha, ha! You haven't changed a bit old man!" Ishtiehal laughed. "That confinement unit was wearing down with each passing year!"

No wonder why every so often I felt your spiritual pressure. He tightened his grip even more, making me choke harder.

The Head Captain did something that I couldn't see… but after – whatever happened – I coughed hard feeling Hyurinmaru's protective arms around me.

"Shiro?!" Momo came over to us the minute Hyurinmaru touched down. She gently patted my back as I coughed more.

"Old man!" Ishtiehal roared. "Hand Hitsugaya over and I won't kill everyone here!"

"Either way, we'll all die, even if we hand him over. You're not getting your devilish hands on him again!"

I passed out shortly after I hear the clashing of swords. I couldn't stay awake any longer… Ishtiehal's grip usually always made me fall unconscious.

I woke up with a jolt. Looking around… where am I? My sword is right next to me on this bed I'm in. Hyurinmaru… I'm glad to see you still with me.

"Toshiro." Huh? I looked to the side to see Ichigo. "Just to clear up any confusion… this is my room… again. Head Captain forced that guy to retreat. He suggested that we bring you to the World of the Living to recover. He put something in your ear as well."

"Huh? Oh, I see," I said placing a hand over my eye, still huffing slightly.

"What's with that guy anyway? Why is he targeting you?"

"Huh?" I gave a soft sigh. "I really don't like talking about my past… but I guess I should fill you in on it anyway."

"I'm all ears, Toshiro." Ichigo gave me enough time to collect myself.

…

Please review ^_^


End file.
